Your big bro Mr. Spaceman
There has been numerous reports of a man wearing an astronaut costume wandering around nighttime. By now he made around 20 victims, all of them being girls from even newborn, up to 16 years old. This blog you see here is an archived offline version. It was deleted by the user just after being shown to the authorities. The police is still working on the case. The owner of the blog is missing since the day of the last entry. March 9th, 2015. 3:00 PM Hello! I'm James, welcome to my blog! I'm a 21 years old computer programmer and gamer. Me and my friend Bill are currently working on a new project called "Slayer". A 3rd person view futuristic themed RPG, where the player takes the role of an intergalactic bounty hunter. I'm still not sure what will become of the plot, but that's for another time. For now we're just gonna focus on the gameplay itself. I will keep posting here to keep you guys updated. Later! March 14th, 2015. 4:00 PM Hey guys! Just wanna let you know that the we're working on the game on full speed! I'm spending hours and hours programming the initial code and my friend Bill is working with the graphics and music. Since its just the two of us, its going to be a VERY long and exhausting journey. But we're not giving up! We're going for the GOTY award baby! March 16th, 2015. 11:30 AM Hi guys. Uh... I'm having lots of trouble with this certain code. I'm creating a code to use in a cutscene that makes the player character change his space outfit to another one, so he can resist the harsh conditions of the planet he is going to in his first mission. I did everything right, but when I play the game and try to test the cutscene, it doesn't work correctly. The scene plays normally, but when the player gets to the pod station to pick up his new space suit, he puts it on but the old one doesn't get out, resulting in a glitchy character wearing two suits at the same time. If I let the game run for more than 3 or 4 seconds, it just crashes back to the desktop. I looked up on some tutorials on the internet and I'm pretty sure I programmed it correctly. If you guys know how to fix it, please contact me via email. I'm using unreal engine, by the way. March 21th, 2015. 3:42 AM Thank you so much for the replies guys. With your help I managed to "fix" it. I mean, he still wears 2 suits at the same time, but I managed to at least get rid of the crashes. I'm staying up late at night to try to make him change the suit but nothing works, so I asked Bill to redesign it to look like the default one so we don't have to keep looking at a glitchy character anymore. March 27th, 2015. 6:00 PM Awesome news guys! We presented our work to a company called MegaSoft Entertainment. They showed a lot of interest in our game and we got hired! Now we're gonna have a proper development team instead of just two guys and a crappy computer! This is one of the best moments of my life and I'm really glad I get to share it with you guys! Keep on the lookout for the next updates! April 3rd, 2015. 11:00 PM The game improved a lot since we got hired here. Better graphics, frame rates, sound quality, pretty much everything. I'm working with the code and Bill with the graphics only. I had ideas for the game but since we are new here, we're not leading the development team. This pissed me of to no end. How come we get this idea for an amazing game, start doing it and then lose all rights to change it? Now, they get to do whatever they want, while me and Bill just design and program what they need. Bullshit. April 8th, 2015. 12:00 AM Thankfully, they didn't change the main aspect of the game. It's still a futuristic RPG staring an intergalactic bounty hunter. However... the game's story is clearly not what I had in mind. The guy in charge of the story just sent me a request for programming some code to use with the interaction system. You know the drill, press a button in front of a NPC or object, and the player will interact with it. His request was rather... bizarre. He asked for a code to remove Cecilia's clothes. (Cecilia is a new character they put in the game. From what I know, she's the protagonist's sister.) I replied him with a straight NO. I was not planning to make a 18+ game. It was intended to be a at the very least, 13+. I'm not allowing sex scenes in my game, specially incest. What is he thinking? April 15th, 2015. 9:00 AM Today we are supposed to select a few people from the development team to act as alpha/beta testers. The game is progressing surprisingly fast and we think an alpha or beta version will be ready soon. Bill and I will try our best to be selected so I can at least see how the game is now. The game is progressing surprisingly fast but also is my temper. Things are getting out of control. I was told to program an option to take of the protagonist's suit and clothes, and Bill was told to draw naked textures for some characters. We refused and now if we don't do what they tell us to do, we're fired. What the hell is going on? Are they turning our game into an adult sexual game? We can't afford to be fired now, so we did what they asked. We have to hold the job longer to at least be able to beta test it later. And I can't call the authorities since they can easily delete the files from their database and pretend nothing happened. I may have to shutdown this blog for obvious reasons, but I will try to keep it up as long as I can for you guys' sake. April 22th, 2015 8:40 PM By sheer persistence, Bill and I managed to be selected to beta test the game. I told him to come over my house after lunch time. He arrived around 2:00 PM and we decided to not waste any time and fired the game up on my computer. After a 1 hour install, the game finally launched. We both found the long install time really strange since the game is still beta. They couldn't have put THAT much content in the game in such a short time, could they? The game started up normally except the name. Instead of Slayer now the game was called "Your big bro Mr.Spaceman." What? Did they changed it to a kids game? Reading the name made my blood run cold, since I remembered they asking for sexual graphics and code to remove clothes. I'm fearing the worst. We played for about two hours and nothing seemed very strange besides having no real combat. The only thing we could do, was interact with objects and NPCs. The game was VERY glitchy. I mean, OBNOXIOUSLY glitchy. NPCs popping in and out, textures going white, and all kinds of other small bugs. I don't know what they did. I programmed everything correctly, I know it. Ignoring the bugs, we moved on to what seemed to be a house. A NORMAL house. Strange because the game is set thousands of years in the future. It was supposed to have futuristic buildings and houses, but everything here seemed very much like present time. We entered the house and there was Cecilia, wich as far as I know, is the protagonist's sister. As we approached her, there were 4 options on the interaction menu: Talk, Gift, Info and... Take care. Of course we chose the creepier option. What we saw just blew our minds wide open. The protagonist hit her head with a hammer, making her go unconscious instantly. He then dragged her to a corner of the living room and one single interaction option showed up. "Remove Clothes". So this is what the guy in charge of the story needed that code for. We pressed the confirm button and the protagonist removed all of Cecilia's clothes, including her panties. Look, I have no idea what they are thinking. I also don't know anything about the plot they are planning, since the game didn't reveal anything story-wise. The option that showed up now, was..."Finish the job". The protagonist then raped her violently, damaging her body a lot in the process. After that, the screen cut to black for about 2 minutes. When it returned, Cecilia was lying on the ground soaked in blood and the protagonist was carrying what seemed to be a strange... thing. Bill asked me to zoom the camera in so he could see it better. He studied medicine and history so he knew what that was. A quick research and he found out that the thing the protagonist was holding was a medical instrument called "Vaginal Speculum", A tool used in the 16th and 17th century to allow doctors to have a better vision and better access to the vaginal area by expanding after insertion. We turned the game off after this. I'm done. I'm not participating in this damn game anymore. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys. May 1st, 2015. 5:00 AM As much as I said I was not going to participate in this anymore, curiosity got the best of me and I decided to play along. To see how further this madness would go. Today was a very strange day at work. Bill quit the job so we had a new graphics designer. I did almost nothing the entire day. No one asked me for specific code or anything at all. They were silently working on the game like basement dwellers. One of my co-workers showed us a newspaper clipping at lunch time. The main article was about sightings of a man wearing an astronaut uniform at nighttime. Lots of people saw him creeping around but he didn't do anything else. I tought to myself "thats probably just a weirdo in a costume trying to scare everyone. He's probably innofensive." May 7th, 2015 12:34 AM Guys, something horrible happened yesterday. Bill gave me a call, crying and shivering a lot. I asked what happened and he said something terrible happened to his sister: "James, it's horrible. Audrey... She's..." "She's what?" I said. He stopped sobering for a moment to clarify what happened. "Yesterday at night we heard a muffled scream coming from her bedroom. Me and my parents rushed to see what was happening, but when we arrived... She was lying dead in her bed. The autopsy report said she was sexually abused after being mauled to death by... yes, you guessed it right... A vaginal speculum. Just like the one we saw in the game." I couldn't believe what I just heard. How did this happen? Could this be that weirdo in a spacesuit from earlier? How the hell did he got his hands in such an old medical instrument? How did he knew Bill's sister? Could the game and this tragedy be connected somehow? No matter how I think of it, all of this just doesn't add up. May 10th, 2015. 4:50 PM Bill won't answer his phone. He's probably still too depressed to talk. Since his sister's death, I am going and paying much more attention in work. This game is interesting me a lot. What dark secrets could it hide? Maybe if I help with the development I can beta test it again and discover something else. I was asked to program more and more code for these rape scenes. Could the astronaut guy be someone from MegaSoft and he is using the game to plan his next actions? Maybe. I dunno. One of my co-workers today brought another newspaper clipping. It says that the astronaut dude already made 6 victims and yet nobody was able to identify him because of the pitch black astronaut helmet he is using, and since he is using a costume, no fingerprints will ever be found. Pretty smart guy if you ask me. Strange thing is, all of his victims until now where girls aging from newborn to 16. The police has warned everyone to shut their doors and windows tight at night and to install security cameras if possible. Turns out this guy was very dangerous after all. I'm very eager to know what else this game has to offer. I feel bad doing this but... If you don't get caught doing it, then a little misbehaving isn't that bad right? Hehehe. May 14th, 2015 11:20 AM I finally got to beta test the game again. I stayed up all night playing it. It was so fun. There were a big variety of girls to "take care" of. It seens the more you do it, the more you character levels up. Wich is weird since there are no battles, so whats the point of leveling up? This shouldn't even be called an RPG anymore. This was a straight up simulator. The game had most of its bugs fixed and I'm having a very pleasant experience with it. Runs smooth, plays well, keeps you entertained for a long time and provides a decent challenge. What challenge you ask? To stop playing it, hahahah. May 21th, 2015. 2:00 AM Local newspapers say the astronaut dude made around 15 victims already. This guy is really good at his job. No one even saw his face and he leaves absolutely no traces or evidence lying around. You know, working at MegaSoft made my life so much better. Now I'm the one leading the entire development team. Now I can finally shape the game as I see fit. I could make it the way it was supposed to be back when Bill and I made it on my crappy computer. I could turn it into something totally diferent and start a entire new game or... I could improve this one. Yeah... I'm gonna add a LOT of new features. A better camera so you can see it from a better angle, more variety of girls to choose, more cities, more weapons, more dialogue, more interaction options... So much choices, so little time. Heheheh. You know, I read something very interesting in the newspaper today. All of the astronaut's victims had a brother. Just like Bill's sister. Come to think of it, I always wanted to have a sister again. I once had one. Her name was Cecillia, but she died in a tragic accident. I feel so lonely without her. I would love to have a little sister. Or maybe two, or three... I would give them so much love. I would protect her and take good care of her just like a big brother would. I could have all sisters of the world and take care of them all. I could have a more grown up one, or I could have a cute, tiny and young one. You know? I could have YOURS too. Don't think you can fool me. I know everything. You're not being the big brother she needs are you? You're probably just sitting there thinking that she can take care of herself or that your mom or dad will do it for you. But you know what? You're wrong. She needs more love. She needs a big brother in her life. I can fill that gap. I can be the big brother she needs and take very good care of your beloved sister, heheheh. And if you get in my way? Well, I will be forced to personally teach you how to take good, good care of her... heheheheheheh... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Journal